


Der ewige Zweite

by somali77



Series: Schwarzer Humor [3]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Sex, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: Warum der zweite Platz im Teamgefüge eigentlich der wahre erste ist: Schuldigs Ansicht





	Der ewige Zweite

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Antwort zu: "Der ewige Zweite"

~

“Also Nagi, ich erzähl dir jetzt was fürs Leben, okay? Was immer du später machst- sei schlau und bleib gediegen im Hintergrund. Der zweite Platz ist der Allerbeste. Lass dich bloß nicht als Galionsfigur einspannen... Alle meinen immer, es ist toll und erstrebenswert, Chef zu sein, aber das ist totaler Blödsinn...”

Schuldig ließ seinen Arm wie einen Geier über dem Couchtisch schweben und senkte ihn dann, um mit einer Spielfigur triumphierend und demonstrativ vier Felder vorzurücken. 

 

Es war nicht so, als ob Nagi jemals Interesse an führenden Positionen klargemacht hätte, deshalb irritierte ihn die Lektion auch ein wenig, aber Schuldigs Gesprächsthemen musste man nehmen wie sie kamen- und im Moment war das Thema überraschend friedlich, weshalb der Jüngere auch brav und ahnungslos fragte: 

“Warum?”, und den Würfel aufsammelte.

 

Schuldig lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück, lümmelte sich in voller Breite auf den Polstern, und grinste wie die Katze aus Alice im Wunderland. 

“Warum? Ich sag dir warum. Ein Mann an der Spitze hat nur Ärger! Nimm Crawford zum Beispiel. Ständig genervt, gestresst, überarbeitet. Er muss nicht nur für sich selbst, sondern für alle anderen auch noch Entscheidungen treffen. So einen Ärger kann man sich leicht sparen, wenn man sich von der dummen, erfolgsgeilen Gesellschaft nicht verarschen lässt und seinen zweiten Platz in vollen Zügen genießt!”

Nagi würfelte eine fünf. 

“Hm”, machte er, und streckte den Arm aus, um mit seiner Spielfigur zu fahren und zwei von Schuldigs Figuren wieder zurück auf ihre Anfangsfelder zu stellen. 

Der Deutsche blinzelte verdutzt.  
“Hey!”, protestierte er, “Du hast geschummelt!”

“Nein”, meinte Nagi, “Du standest hier und hier. Ich stand hier und hatte eine fünf-...”  
“Ich stand da!”

“Stimmt doch gar nicht, du standest hier!”

Nagi griff wieder nach der Spielfigur, nur um seine Hand von Schuldigs gepackt zu bekommen.  
Sie rangen verbissen um das kleine Plastikteil, Schuldig bog mit gefährlicher Kraft seine Finger um, Nagi spürte einen bekannten Stich in seinem Bewusstsein und gab dem Kollegen telekinetisch einen Stoß nach hinten. 

“Hah!”, protestierte Schuldig, außer sich von der Tatsache, geschubst worden zu sein, 

“Wir haben gesagt, keine Talente! Du schummelst, du kleine Ratte! Pass auf, das kann ich auch!”, 

Sofort war er beim Spielbrett zurück und schob in grimmiger Befriedigung sämtliche von Nagis Spielfiguren, die schon am sicheren Ziel waren, gemeinsam zurück auf den Startpunkt, 

“So!”

 

“Hey!”, protestierte Nagi, “Du Blödmann, ich hab ganz normal gespielt! Nur weil ich einmal besser bin-...!”

“Das ist ein beschissenes Spiel, mir ist eh langweilig!”, 

Schuldig warf das Spielbrett mit lockerem Schwung so vom Couchtisch, dass Würfel und Figuren in alle Richtungen flogen. 

“Hey... Mann! Ich war gerade am gewinnen, du kannst nicht einfach-...  
ach Mann, Schuldig! Du findest jedes Spiel nur gut wenn du gewinnst, sonst haust du immer gleich ab! Guck mal auf die Packung, es heißt “Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht”! Das heißt, es ist nur ein Spiel, und musst dich nicht aufregen als wärst du erst vier!”

Schuldig streckte die Schultern und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, während er zum Kühlschrank hinüberschlurfte, auf der Suche nach Dosenbier oder Süßigkeiten.

“Pah”, schnaubte er zurück, “Ein Spiel, das man nicht gewinnt, ist totale Zeitverschwendung! Frag Brad, der ist sicher derselben Meinung.”

 

Nagi rollte die Augen und kroch halb unter die Couch, um die Figuren aufzusammeln, 

“Darum geht es nicht, du musst auch mal zurück stecken können-... ist das nicht das, was du mir lang und breit weismachen wolltest? Man muss nicht immer der Erste sein wollen?”

Schuldig fand Cola und öffnete zischend und mit gerümpfter Nase die Dose.  
“Das ist ja wohl etwas völlig anderes!”

 

Nagi verfiel in trocken- spöttisches Lachen. 

“Ja, genau. Blah, blah! Du kannst nicht verlieren, aber weil du weißt, dass du gegen Brad sowieso keine Chance hast, redest du dir ein, dass du den zweiten Platz selbst ausgesucht hast-... nicht beeindruckend, weißt du?”  
“Nagi-... ich sag dir was. Das mit mir und Brad ist was völlig anderes.”, 

Schuldig trank Cola und ging dann weiter auf die Suche nach Nahrung, fand einen Rest Lasagne vom Mittagessen, 

“Ganz anders, okay? Siehst du, Brad und ich-... das verstehst du einfach nicht, dafür bist du noch zu klein.”

“Ich bin verdammt noch mal schon lange kein blödes Kind mehr”, stöhnte Nagi, “Hör auf ständig so zu tun als wär ich doch eins.”

“Jedenfalls”, grinste Schuldig, “Bist du noch zu klein für das hier.”

 

Er wurstelte aus einer seiner Hosentaschen eine kleine Plastiktüte, die er vor Nagis Nase hin und herschwenkte. Darin befand sich etwas das aussah wie Tee, oder eine seltsam knollige Art getrocknetes Unkraut. 

Nagi runzelte die Stirn.  
“Wozu soll das gut sein? Und glaub nicht, dass ich nicht weiß -was- das ist.”

Schuldig stopfte löffelweise Lasagne in sich hinein und grinste noch breiter.  
“Siehst du Nagi, du weißt doch, dass unser Brad sehr klar kurze Zeit in die Zukunft sehen kann, zumindest meistens... oder relativ oft.”  
“Hmm.”  
“Und Achtung, jetzt kommt die Preisfrage-... was genau brauchen Orakel aller Gegenden und Zeiten am dringendsten ab und zu, wenn sie einmal im viertel Jahr ihre Fähigkeit weiter strecken wollen...?”

Schuldigs langer Zeigefinger wippte vor Nagis Nase, der Besitzer der Fingers wippte anzüglich verspielt die Augenbrauen und beugte sich dann näher, um mit Lasagne- Atem  
“Entspannung” in Nagis Gesicht zu hauchen. 

 

“Und weil wir alle wissen was für ein harter Kerl unser großer Anführer ist, braucht er manchmal ein bisschen Unterstützung dabei, verstehst du...?”

Im selben Moment ging die Haustür. Besagter großer Anführer kam nach Hause. 

 

“Na?”, sagte Schuldig mit Blick über die Schulter zurück, und noch halb über die Theke gebeugtem Oberkörper.  
“Na”, brummte Brad, und warf einen strengen Blick zu Nagi und der Tüte auf der Platte hinüber, bevor er seine Krawatte lockerte. 

“Harten Tag gehabt?”  
“Hmm...”

Nagi sah, wie Brad Tabletten schluckte. Keine gegen Kopfweh, und keine offensichtlichen Drogen. Betäubungsmittel? 

“Nagi, kommt heute nicht was Interessantes im Fernsehen?”, murrte der Amerikaner.  
Schuldig erhob sich grinsend aus seiner gebeugten Haltung und zuppelte geschickt an Brads Krawatte, bis sie sich löste. 

Kurz darauf hatten sich die beiden Älteren diskret zurückgezogen.  
Brads Schlafzimmer lag genau neben seinem, deshalb saß Nagi mit äußerst merkwürdigem, gar nicht angenehmem Gefühl im Wohnzimmer, fragte sich, wo Farf eigentlich so lange blieb und schaltete ein wenig zwischen verschiedenen Kanälen hin und her. Etwa eine halbe Stunde lang war das alles auch wunderbar. 

Dann hörte er ein Klirren und einen dumpfen Aufschlag aus Crawfords Zimmer.  
Sofort spitzten sich seine Ohren allarmiert, aber Schuldigs heiteres Lachen sorgte für Entwarnung. Wenn Schuldig so lachte, war zumindest niemand von ihnen tödlich verletzt...  
Es war wieder eine Weile still... und dann zu still...  
Nagi schaltete in morbider Faszination den Fernseher leiser. 

Er konnte plötzlich ein dumpfes Poltern hören. Der junge Japaner spürte, wie sich seine Kehle zusammenzog. Er konnte-... er wollte sich nichts darunter vorstellen. 

Jetzt hörte man nur Schuldigs leises, bedrohliches Murmeln, und-... Nagi fuhr es wie Eis den Rücken hinunter-... ein Stöhnen das er noch niemals gehört hatte, das nur von Brad kommen konnte, und das ihn über die Maßen entsetzte. Schuldig lachte leise, aber Brad gab Geräusche von sich, die Nagi das Blut in den Adern erstarren ließen. Er konnte nicht mehr hier sitzen und nichts tun.

Eine unsichtbare Macht zog ihn in unguter Ahnung näher zu den Geräuschen. Nagi schluckte trocken. 

Auf Socken und mit kleinen Schritten schob er sich vorwärts. Brad klang-... echt beunruhigend... Tat Schuldig ihm weh? War er durch die Drogen durchgedreht und-... oh nein, er wollte es nicht mal denken. Schreckensbilder davon, wie Schuldig unter dem Einfluss illegaler Substanzen ihren Anführer-... meuchelte oder-... verstümmelte oder sonstwas, während er nichtsahnend eine Tür weiter stand, sickerten durch sein erstarrtes Hirn. 

Er traute sich nicht einmal eine Hand auf die Klinke zu legen.  
Aber er öffnete sie telepatisch. Vollkommen lautlos. Sobald die Tür offen war wurden die Geräusche klarer, nicht mehr gedämpft, und eindeutiges, rhythmisches Klatschen kam dazu, Haut auf Haut. Nagi schob sich in den Spalt der Tür und seine halb zusammengekniffenen Augen wurden groß. 

Brad lag auf den Knien im Bett, den Kopf zur Wand, bis auf sein offenes Hemd das an ihm herunterbaumelte nackt und ohne Brille, zerzauste Haare, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen und zusammengekniffene Augen. Schuldig war hinter ihm, mit dunkeln Augen und ohne Stirnband, ohne Klamotten, die Haare wild, er hielt eins von Brads Handgelenken, an dem noch die teuere Uhr hing, gepackt und zu sich gezogen, fletschte die Zähne und rammte ihm mit Wucht und bestimmendem Rhythmus das Becken gegen den Hintern.  
“Komm schon”, knurrte er atemlos, “Tut das gut, ja?”  
Brads zustimmendes Stöhnen klang nur sehr entfernt nach ihm selbst- er ließ den Kopf tiefer sacken. 

Zum Glück schien er viel zu weit abgedriftet, um irgendwelche Details seiner Umgebung noch wahrzunehmen. Und, um Himmels Willen, das was bei den rhythmischen Stößen zwischen den Hinterbacken obszön und glänzend immer wieder auftauchte, wurde selbst im Late-Night-Fernsehen verpixelt... 

Nagi zog die Tür wieder zu, drehte mit weiten Augen um und wanderte unter Schock stehend zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo er den erstbesten Disneyfilm suchte und sich in voller Lautstärke von Arielle der kleinen Meerjungfrau diese Bilder aus seinem Kopf spülen lassen wollte.  
Sonst fühlte er sich imstande gleich hier und jetzt auf den Teppich zu kotzen. 

 

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später rauschte die Dusche.  
Und dann kam Schuldig ins Zimmer, mit feuchter Mähne und betont lässigem Schritt, sein Selbstbewusstsein noch einmal um das mindestens Doppelte angeschwollen. 

“Hey Naggles”, meinte er, und Nagi drehte mit sturem Blick auf den Bildschirm die Lautstärke höher.  
“Uhm... das war nicht unbedingt für deine Augen gedacht... was meinst du, warum so was nicht in der Küche passiert? Deshalb sag ich dir doch, du bist zu klein dafür.”

 

Nagi blinzelte, ohne den Kopf zu drehen.  
“Ich bin fürs Leben traumatisiert, du Idiot... könnt ihr das nächste Mal-... oh mann!- Vielleicht wenigstens ins Hotel gehen oder so? Es gibt Anblicke, für die wird man nie groß genug... Ich hab das Bedürfnis meinen Kopf in einen Eimer voll Bleichmittel zu stecken.”  
Schuldig seufzte ein bisschen, wippte rastlos mit einem Bein und griff dann nach der halbleeren Tüte Erdnüsse auf dem Tisch. 

“Aber siehst du”, meinte er dann, sich auf dem Sofa räkelnd, mit tiefem, zufriedenem Durchatmen, “Das ist genau der Punkt, den ich dir klarmachen wollte: wenn du nicht der Erste sein kannst, weil er sich Bullterrierartig an der Leaderstellung festbeißt- und das macht er ja zugegebenermaßen auch wirklich gut, wir beschweren uns nicht darüber- sei ein toller, vertrauenswürdiger, zweiter Mann, auf den er sich verlassen kann. Und irgendwann hast du dann, bevor er es richtig bemerkt, mehr Einfluss, weniger Stress und jede Menge spezielle Vereinbarungen! Wenn du Glück hast, lässt er dich einmal im Vierteljahr sogar-...”

“Ich hab´s gesehen!”, platzte Nagi dazwischen, um ihn zu unterbrechen, und nach kurzer Pause darauf: “Könntest du meine Erinnerung löschen?”  
Schuldig seufzte. 

“Naggelchen, ich will jetzt nicht meine Laune in einem Hirn verderben, das voll ist mit Disneyschmalz. Aber-”, er hob einen Zeigefinger, “Hast du dir gemerkt, was Onkel Schuldig dir beigebracht hat?”  
Nagi nickte langsam, und drehte dann den Kopf, um Schuldig anzusehen. 

“Wenn... ich mal einen –anderen- Boss habe, werd ichs mir merken. Bis dahin gehört er ganz allein dir. Viel Spaß noch...”  
Schuldig grinste, und tätschelte ihm etwas zu fest die Schulter. 

“Braver Kleiner. Das wollte ich hören!”

 

~


End file.
